Healer's Exile
by Silver Dragonfly
Summary: Her decision was final, and while no one besides herself and Sarutobisensei knew of it, others could probably sense something was different. It wasn't a hidden village full of shinobi for nothing a village that she would no longer be living in. onesh


Healer's Exile  
By Silver Dragonfly

Tsunade walked calmly down the final corridor of the administration building's central tower—often called the Hokage's Tower—to the small council chamber where she knew Sandaime and his advisors were waiting for her. She kept her attention focused on ahead; ignoring the glances other shinobi cast her way as she passed. Her decision was final, and while no one besides herself and Sarutobi-sensei knew of it, others could probably sense something was different. It wasn't a hidden village full of shinobi for nothing; a village that she would no longer be living in.

Tsunade had submitted her official request to be taken completely off the active duty roster and given permission to leave for an undetermined length of time—no missions attached—two days prior. Sarutobi had not spoken a word to her since then, but that didn't surprise her. He would already know her reasons, even if he didn't like them. She opened the door at the end of the hall and slipped silently through the doorway, closing it softly behind her before taking the few steps further to stand directly before the three people waiting in the room. She met Sandaime's gaze fully, ignoring the sorrow portrayed in his eyes.

It was Koharu on Sarutobi's right who began the meeting. "Tsunade-hime; Sanin of Jounin level, Medical-nin specialist—has your decision regarding your request altered since its submission?"

Tsunade did not turn her gaze away from the third Hokage. "No. My decision remains the same."

"Please state your reasons for this request." Homura then requested from Sarutobi's left.

"Since the event of _his_ death and my development of hemophobia, I have been restricted from field missions as I represented a dangerous threat to both myself and the team if any blood were to be shed. Since then, I have been instructing other shinobi in medical-nin techniques—again hampered by my condition. The current status of the village leaves me open to an attack at almost any location upon the sudden discovery of any more victims. To remain within Konoha make a liability to all I interact with—especially with all the current attacks within the village borders."

The three remained silent, Koharu and Homura looking towards Sandaime. They had worked hard over the last several years to try and help Tsunade overcome her fear of blood, as well as protect her from those that would use that knowledge of her weakness against her. Until recently, her closeness with Shizune, Dan's niece, had seemed enough to help keep Tsunade stable. However, it seemed the strain was becoming too much for the granddaughter of the First Hokage. "I do not wish you to leave Konoha Tsunade. However, I have known you for too long to know that you would remain with or without our permission to leave. Nor do I wish you to become a Missing-nin. It is with a heavy heart that I grant you your request—though I wish you to take one person with you."

Tsunade frowned slightly. "I cannot do that Sandaime-sama. It is enough that I remove myself from Konoha. I will not force another into my own exile." Sarutobi's expression saddened. "Very well."

Tsunade bowed formally. "Arigato. I will be past the village borders by sundown." With those final words she turned and left without looking back.

--------------------

Shizune rushed through the crowded streets of the village, pausing at a crossroad, her breathing heavy. She glanced around and then leapt up to the rooftops. Once clear of the congested traffic she made quick speed towards the central tower, her mind in a tangle of doubts and worry.

'_She can't be... She can't be leaving like this—I won't let her! Sandaime-sama has to do something!'_

Her mind traced back to the cause of her sudden mad dash—Tsunade. Her sensei, her friend and the only one left she considered family had been packing. Shizune had looked on in surprise and then asked where the older woman was going. After all, she hadn't gone out on a mission since...

Tsunade had looked up at her with a perfectly calm face; almost as if it was a mask, and told her she was leaving Konoha for an unknown length of time. Tsunade had gone on to say that everything she was leaving behind would belong to her. Shizune had frozen then turned and fled. She'd feared that Tsunade had been thinking of leaving for the last few months, but she had thought... she had thought that as long as they were together that she'd stay. Apparently things had changed and she had to find out what—how—why Tsunade was leaving and with permission from the Third.

Shizune ignored the startled looks of the other shinobi, including the one shouting at her that she needed to check in as she rushed through the corridors of the Hokage's Tower. She arrived at Sandaime's office in moments, knocked once and then entered.

Sandaime turned from where he stood in front of a large window looking out over the village. "Ah Shizune-chan. I was hoping you would come. I have a mission for you, one I doubt you'll be inclined to refuse."

Shizune stood frozen for a second, her breathing still slightly labored. "Sandaime-same, I can't... Tsunade-sama... she... she..."

"I know Shizune. That's why I want you to go with her." He turned towards her fully. "I cannot keep her from leaving since it's what she has decided to do. Perhaps some time away from Konoha and the daily exposure to the shinobi lifestyle will help her in ways time has not. However, I do not want her going alone. As strong as she is, she will need someone with her to keep her from hurting herself. That is where you come in. Tsunade-hime refused to take anyone with her by request. I am now giving that choice to you."

Shizune looked shocked. Then as the full implications of what he was saying settled she sighed in relief. Tsunade wouldn't be leaving her behind. She stood up straight, bowed, and then turned for the doorway, calling back over her shoulder. "Arigato Sandaime-sama!" and then she was off again, this time to quickly pack her own bag and catch up to Tsunade.

------------------

Tsunade frowned to herself as she reached the first of the villages that rested along the road that went east from Konoha. She had made her decision—had carried it out and now that she was on the road, she wasn't sure what to do with herself. Shadows seemed to reach out towards her, and she was tempted to let herself fall into them... to be lost in that oblivion...

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" A familiar, but breathless voice shouted.

Tsunade turned, her frown showing visibly, as then surprise flickered onto her features. "Shizune-chan...what are you—"

The younger dark haired girl met the brown-eyed gaze. "You're not leaving me behind. I'm going with you."

Tsunade frowned. "Shizune-chan. If you don't head back now you'll be labeled a Missing-Nin."

"No I won't. Sandaime-sama cleared it. I—I don't want to be left behind... _alone_."

Tsunade blinked... and slowly a soft smile played across lips. She should have known that Shizune would choose to follow her. "Ano... Shizune-chan don't worry too much. You want to look as good as me when you're older, ne?"

Shizune remained still for a moment, and then smiled. "H-Hai Tsunade-sama!"

With that, the two women continued into the small town, leaving their home village behind.

------------------

Special Thanks to my editors[aka beta readers]: Leslina, Axisor02, Metacarius


End file.
